¿Que es el amor?
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Todos han sentido lo que es el amor, ninguno lo puede explicar y Gaara estaba decidido a saber lo que realmente significaba, llevandose una sorpresa en el trayecto


Hola estoy aprovechando mi imaginación antes de entrar a la escuela, y todo se esfume es con alusión a hallowen que ya mero se acerca así que si no lo escribo y lo público ya se me olvida y me retraso en publicarlo.

Espero que les guste.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

-dialogo-

_Pensamientos_

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué es el amor?**

**.**

**.**

Todos en algún momento de su vida han tenido la dicha de sentir el amor haciéndolos sentir de alguna forma feliz, hasta que se acaba.

Gaara jamás conoció el amor, a pesar de hacerse un tatuaje en su frente con ese símbolo, preguntándose si realmente su nombre significaba amate a ti mismo, ¿Cómo lo iba a creer? Ya que estuvo rodeado de mentiras toda su vida.

Decidió buscar lo que realmente significaba el amor, y el por qué tanta gente desea conocerlo, busco a sus alrededores observando a todas las parejas de "enamorados" que había en Suna, pero ninguno le dio las respuestas que buscaba, solo los veía tomados de la mano, abrazándose e intercambiando saliva, lo cual se le hacía asqueroso.

Por más que quería comprender no lo logro, era demasiado complicado solo con observarlo, fue a la biblioteca a probar suerte y ver que encontraba.

Leyó libro tras libro y no entendía nada y cada uno tenía significados diferentes, en el índice encontró ¿Cómo saber si estas enamorado? Rápidamente ubico la pagina y comenzó a leer, el primer paso sentir mariposas en el estomago, _¿mariposas?_ ¿Por qué mariposas? El jamás había sentido algo así por lo tanto cambio de libro.

Todo el día se la paso en la biblioteca estaba fastidiado ningún libro le decía lo que en verdad significaba el amor, en todo ese tiempo solo había conseguido características, mariposas en el estomago, sonrojo al ver a la persona de la que se está enamorado (a), dar hasta la vida con tal de tenerlo (a) feliz, cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos, dar regalos en ocasiones especiales o solo como un detalle para decirle que siempre estará a su lado, el más absurdo que encontró fue el vivir solo por esa persona, ¿Qué sucedía cuando ya no la tuviera? ¿También moriría? Era ilógico ya que personas que profesaban su amor terminaban peleando, llorando, encerrándose en su cuarto, y en poco tiempo ya estaba con alguien más, ¿de qué servía el amor? Solo para dos cosas, hacerte sentir feliz y lastimarte.

Aunque los seres humanos lo sabían, todos querían sentirlo _¿Por qué es tan especial?_ Esa y más preguntas tenían en su mente, estaba más que seguro que conseguiría las respuestas.

Encontró un sinfín de libros pero ninguno le decía el verdadero significado, uno mencionaba los apodos que la gente enamorada se dice divididos en dos para mujeres y para hombres, en las mujeres decía princesa, corazón, ternurita, solecito, amor, mi vida, mi cielo, cariño, y un sinfín más, similares eran para los hombres, pero no era lo que buscaba cerro el libro lo dejo en el estante y busco otro.

Encontró muchos títulos relacionados con el amor mencionaba los tipos del amor, existían amor a primera vista, amor de una madre para con su hijo, amor entre conyugues y un sinfín más el que más le llamo la atención fue el titulo que decía ¿cómo hacer el amor?, lo saco del estante se sentó y comenzó a leer.

Ese sí que fue el más complicado aunque no estaba relacionado con ninguno de los que había leído.

Mencionaba técnicas para satisfacer a tu pareja, tips para que tu pareja quiera más también mencionaba técnicas para tener un mejor desempeño, entre otras cosas, estaba seguro que eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que buscaba ¿en que se relacionaba el amor y el sexo?

Lo descubrió cuando abrió un libro de medicina, busco en el índice hasta que encontró información sobre la hormona del amor, se dirigió a la página que señalaba el libro y comenzó a leer.

_Cuando un hombre y una mujer comienzan a gustarse aparecen un tipo de hormonas, al enamorarse otro juego de hormonas aparece siendo este el más importante que hace enamorarse locamente a las personas._

_El siguiente paso hace que ambos quieran ir más allá en su relación, así que eligen entre sexo o matrimonio._

_Esta hormona vuelve a la gente ciega de amor._

Una mueca que denotaba confusión apareció en su rostro, ahora si estaba más que confundido ¿todo lo hacían una hormona? No sabía quien estaba más loco los enamorados o las personas que escriben todas esas locuras.

Al terminar el día se dirigió a la mansión del Kazekage para descansar, tanta lectura lo había agotado.

Fue directo a la ducha para despejar su mente pero fue en balde preguntas sin respuesta daban vueltas en su cabeza todas sobre un mismo tema ¿Qué es el amor?

Tuvo una idea ya después de darle vueltas al asunto, decidió ampliar sus horizontes y que mejor lugar que Konoha, en su estadía en esa aldea supo que había muchas parejas pero una persona en especial Uzumaki Naruto, ese rubio hiperactivo que estaba enamorado él era el indicado.

Hizo un repaso mental de todas sus actividades que debía realizar, recordó que Kankuro le dijo que irían a Konoha, no recordaba a que tampoco le importaba, lo haría mientras el consiguiera más información para su tan exhaustiva búsqueda.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sábado el día favorito de Ino era el único día en que se levantaba temprano para salir a pasear por Konoha, era extraño ya que era el único día de la semana que tenia libre.

Se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a darse un buen baño, al salir busco entre su ropa un conjunto morado, se maquillo dándole un aspecto natural y se dispuso a salir de su habitación.

De antemano sabía lo que se esperaría muchos regalos en la sala y, a su padre maldiciendo por lo bajo ya que de seguro los arreglos que había él los había hecho, claro sin saber para quien eran cuando se los pidieron.

Al verlos se acerco hasta leer las notas que había en cada ramo de flores y una que otra caja, tal y como pensaba- _anónimos-_y sin importancia fue directo a la cocina para comer algo antes de salir.

-Me voy- Le aviso a su padre quien seguía maldiciendo

Al salir noto que la mañana estaba hermosa, fue al parque donde estaba segura que Sakura la esperaba.

-Cerda ¿Dónde estabas? Tengo mucho tiempo aquí esperándote-

-Cálmate frente solo fueron quince minutos-Y antes de que Sakura siguiera con sus reclamos contra la rubia una persona los interrumpió

-Hola Ino- Un chico alto y moreno se acerco hasta la rubia para que lo notara

-Hola- Le dijo sin importancia, después de todo no sabía su nombre

-¿Quién es?- Sakura espero hasta que el moreno que saludo a Ino se alejara lo suficiente para no escucharla.

-No lo sé, de seguro es uno de los que manda regalos anónimos-

-¿Sigues recibiendo regalos? Creí que se habían dado por vencidos hace mucho-

-Yo también lo creí-

-¿Por qué no simplemente escoges a uno y ya?- Siempre era la misma discusión que se enredaba a ese tema, se maldijo internamente por hablar ya sabía lo que venía.

- No frente ya te lo he dicho, no quiero a cualquier persona a mi lado, debe ser especial, dulce, cariñoso, que este a mi lado siempre cuando lo necesite y cuando no, que sea detallista, amable, comprensivo-

-Que tenga ojos solo para ti y bla, bla, bla, lo se Ino lo has repetido miles de veces-Bufo frustrada sabía lo que su amiga quería y estaba más que segura de que jamás lo encontraría.

Ino la miro con mirada asesina y respiro profundo antes de hablar- al menos alguien que tenga el valor de decirme que le gusto en su cara- soplo su flequillo dando media vuelta sobre sus talones comenzó a caminar.

-Espérame ¿a dónde vas?-

-A preparar las cosas para la fiesta de disfraces ¿a dónde más?-

Ambas chicas siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la plaza principal donde solo faltaban unos cuantos adornos para terminar.

Ino sonrió satisfecha a l ver su creación, ya tenían una semana preparando todo para la fiesta, aunque en realidad no sabía el motivo del porque lo hacían, pero era una misión y no la rechazaría, después de todo le gustaba decorar y dejar todo hermoso.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*

Una semana había pasado, y Gaara no había perdido el tiempo en un descuido mando a investigar a todas las parejas que había en Konoha, tenía planeado observarlas en su estadía en esa aldea.

Se sorprendió al ver que había muy pocas y las que tenia eran de civiles ningún ninja, -_era de esperarse- _si mal no recordaba le mencionaron que las parejas de ninjas se mantenía en secreto por si recibían algún ataque sorpresa tenían que cuidar a su punto débil, y ese era su pareja cerro el libro suspirando ya faltaba poco para que llegara a Konoha y quería averiguar más de cierta rubia que hasta donde tenía entendido controlaba la mente-_Ino-_no sabía por qué con solo ver su foto lo hacía sentir raro.

Cuando se entero el motivo por que iban a esa aldea estuvo a punto de regresarse a Suna ¿una fiesta? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Tanto tiempo viajando solo por una ridícula fiesta de disfraces? Solo obtuvo una respuesta, muy ridícula a su parecer – es para reforzar la alianza- ¿eso que tenía que ver? Estuvo a punto de salir en cualquier momento de ese lugar, pero al recordar su segundo motivo se calmo, tomo el ridículo disfraz que Kankuro le había dado, un smoking negro con un antifaz, se lo coloco sin ganas y bajo hasta donde le habían dicho que sería la fiesta.

Al llegar vio todo el lugar decorado para la ocasión, noto que mucha gente ya se había reunido y todas tenían un disfraz.

Camino entre la multitud hasta la mansión Hokage donde había un gran escenario donde todos bailaban y convivían entre sí muy amenamente.

Siguió caminado cuando observo a una estela dorada que le llamo la atención, al ver de dónde provenía vio a una chica enseguida noto que era Ino pero no vio por ningún lado alguno de sus muchos pretendientes, la miro detalladamente así como el disfraz de diablita que se había puesto la forma en que se amoldaba a sus curvas perfectamente, luciendo todos sus movimientos y haciéndolos tan suave que le hizo perder el aliento. Se acerco hasta ella y la sensación de cosquilleo se incrementaba cada vez más en todo su estomago ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Hacia a su corazón acelerarse no entendía lo que le sucedía solo sabía que le gustaba.

Recordó lo que había leído y por lo que sentía estaba seguro que era amor a primera vista, no le importaba que al conocer bien a la persona se decepcionaría como decía el libro, lo que le importaba era esa sensación que sentía en el momento.

Al estar frente a ella vio su sonrisa tan cálida, lo que aumento más el latido de su corazón y las mariposas en el estomago.

Sin saber el motivo la tomo posesivamente de la cadera y la acerco hasta el, bajo levemente su cabeza para rosar sus labios perdió la razón con solo ese rose, sintió la necesidad de probar más sin ningún impedimento comenzó a besarla, Ino no lo aparto lo que hizo el beso más apasionado.

Tanto Gaara como Ino no creían en el amor a primera vista hasta que lo conocieron, Gaara se dio cuenta de que no todo era absurdo que tenía ciertos datos reales y que tal vez aplicaría más a fondo sobre todo un cierto libro que aun tenia duda ¿Cómo el sexo influye en el amor?

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer**

**¿Les gusto? Opiniones sugerencias criticas todo es bien recibido y las esperare con ansias nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
